The other side of things
by Love and horror
Summary: Another Band of survivors are formed and its different, (Mature content) and hopefully they can actually get along and survive
1. chapter 1

Fallout or Apocolypse?

Jane is a 24 year old girl who has lived in her childhood neighboorhood since she was well a child. But she offically owns a house and lives indepently. Jane just came back from work to realize everyones car is missing, "Strange, everyone should've stayed home" but when she went inside nothing unsettling struck her. She continued her daily routine to get undressed into her normal t-shirt and sweatpants, she usually worked out at least 30 minuteminutes but whenver she decicded to turn on the tv the news came on and it was no joke "Everyone that can listen, Dont interact with anyone a deadly virus is spreading and you could be infected."

Curious to find out more she sat down and listened more "Yes Alan, the plague has spread as Europe may be the cause of this, Stay home and if you need to head to the local hospital"

"Oh shit!" Jane shouted too loud, she grabbed her travel backpack with clothes, supplies, and water along with it and looked out the front door, neighboors were rushing to cars and she rushed over to hers as well, The elderly couple across the street scrambled to the car and before she knew it she heard a BANG

Right then and now she realized she needed to hunker down, as the loud gunshots gone off closer, either the Military was already there or Crazy Joe took matters into his own hands, She took apart furniture with the crowbar and used hammer and nails to board up windows, make sure they were wide and thick to withstand a 300 ib man from crashing through

Never has she ever thought shit hits the fan like this! She hasnt even gotten off her feet, She never had a real freind, She moved around alot but she always say "Where i first renember my offical home was is my childhood home" She wasnt right in the head, she accepted that since she was so attached to how this place was so Family freindly, She wanted to meet a man she can have kids with, so they can live in a park place.

Now its a chaotic neighboorhood as she rushed to each room, Barricading windows with wood planks from the basement, having her Dads Revolver on her incase looters tried to break in never would she lose.

The few times she heard gunshots were faint but she never wanted to be sure, since apperently everyone treated this like the purge everyone was commiting a crime to Old Miss Johnsons house down the street, she held the revolver in one hand while holdind apart the blinds with the other she decided to look at food rationing.

2 Hours Later...

Unsatified with the results she decided to go outside and look since she hasnt hear a scream, gunshot, or car driving away she decided to step outside, Besides her car was a man trying to break it with a shady attire, in a sudden moment she called out "Hey!" as she raised her gun the man looked up, stopped and dashed at her, she fired a shot, missing the man complelty

The man tackled her with the gun sliding inside the house she struggled to try to push him off but as the man delivered the first blow to the gut she clinched her fists and tried to curl up in pain, the man was no laughing matter as he ran into the house to grab the gun but Jane struggiling to get up he said in a stern, but low voice "Get up, or you die" she groaned and tried, she had surgery not to long ago from a car wreck so getting up took longer than the mans temper, "Playtimes over Ma'am" as he grabbed her threw her inside her own home and closed the front door, both inside the house he slid off the hood of his jacket and revealing his face as her Trainer Jack.

As she realized it he did too he dropped the gun and said "Shit sorry Jane!" as he helped her onto her feet hugging her hard she grunted but forced a hug back, she said "What happened out there anyways?" as she felt somewhat warm inside.

"Jane you should lay down" as he closed the door, locking it "Jack you know i wont shut up till you tell me whats going on" Jane said, but instead of a response he picked her up and laid her on the couch and sat down next to her "Fine, you won." Jane got comfy as she looked at her stomach "News reports, well only a few channels talked about a thing called the Green flu, it isnt anything dangerous but it just turns you into a flesh eating zombie..." Jane intreruppted "Isnt anything dangerous but turns you into a flesh eating zombie? What the fuck Jack thats more dangerous than Rampage Randy!" as a car alarm went off somewhere in the neighboorhood a loud scream rose.

Jack grabbed the gun and peaked outside, a horde of the undead went over to the group of 2 near the loud car. Wacthing in horror as they just ate the Father and his child, he couldnt so he went over to Jane, Traumatized. "Jack, who was that?" she whisered to him "It was just a kid and a father, they were just ripped apart" he whispered back as Jane covered her mouth and started to cry a bit, Jack being the more caring one he hugged Jane as she whimpered into his shoulder. Jane knew the Duo but didnt say anything, stirring up memories that she wanted to forget

 **10 minutes later...** Jack lying Jane in her bed as she cried asleep he tried to lay her in quietly and softly he went downstairs and looked outside, they were wandering through the abandenoed streets he wanted to go outside and kill them but he'd waste ammo and could attract more, but the Military should roll through right? At least set up near Riverside, defendable, zombies cant swim right? Sitting down at the table he decided what to do when Jane wakes up, tell her the Plan of Action? No, she never liked Riverside since it was near a noisy, crowded highway. Sure it was just one part but its a small town, and small towns are were there is more trouble. With one last prayer Jack looked outside one more time, seeing a new one, it was a mutating Zombie, he was changing faster than traffic moves in NYC

Jack looked more in fasination as it grew skinnier and its hands developing more into claws, the infected had a hoodie and duct tape around the pants for whatever reason, maybe it was homeless, but before Jack knew it there was pounding on the back door, he jumped in fear as he slowly crept towards the back and when he slowly creaked the door, an infected came lunging at him, the gun landing besides him, Dazed he tried to push the infected off but it was no point, the zombie bit him on the arm as he screamed in pain the adreniline kicking in hitting the zombie off as he grabbed the gun and shot the zombie in the head.

Jane suddenly woke up after the gunshot and ran downstairs, seeing the dead zombie and a bleeding Jack trying to barricade the door while more tried coming through, he groaned as Jane came over and grabbed a baseball bat, she held it ready as Jack couldnt hold on running 3 feet away from Jane as 3 came lunging in as Jane hit the first one BAM came a gunshot and the third missed but Jane finished him before he can get up, she looked at Jack and noticed the bite "J-jack?" she was terrified, "Jane i know..." "Your bit!" Jane slowly backed up as Jack tried to reach out for her "Jane i..." "No get away! Your gonna eat me next!" she said as a loud growl came through the arguement. Jack looked over and saw the mutated one, "Shit wacth out!" as it lunged towards him landing on top of Jack

 **Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes**

Jack soon needed to get him off before he died, as he fell to his back head almost hitting the table He held back the Zombie as Jane tackled it soon causing her to use the chair to smash the hunters head in. Jane looked feircly at Jack but before she knew it he said "Please Jane!" he went on his knees and begged "At least help me find a military holdout"


	2. Chapter 2

The way to safety

Jane knew Jack would get killed before he made it halfway, so she said "yes" she went upstairs, changed to a white hoodie and sweatpants on with sneakers and grabbed a Backpack full of supplies, mainly food, bottled water, and ammunition.

She gotten the holster for the revolver and they set off, not forgetting the bat, as they looked around the street was litered with trash, she tried to hold back feelings for the neighboorhood but taking a look at the bloodied Father and sons corpse she was able to hold it back in,

 **34 minutes later...**

As they took down only 6 infected Jack found a hacthet to help kill them with they wandered the streets of the quiet, unsettiling street. "Jane i know this maybe tough..." "Jack i know your trying to delay it but when your bit..." she looked at the wound and it healed up and Jack said "what is it?" he even couldnt belive it as Jane then heard footsteps shuffling in a alleyway infront of her she readied her bat

 **already almost forgot, if anyone reads this story cheers to you ive written this for a possible Left 4 Dead 3 style but its near where the first takes off and means for spoilers, they meet up with the original cast so stay tune** **d, also i am new to this so any tips would be useful** **and ill try to describe charcters more**

Jack put his hand on Janes shoulder, she flinched a little but after a few seconds she realized it wasnt nothing, maybe a rat. Jack said "where would they set up?" "At the library, defensable, and many vantage points" Jane responded as they continued to go down the streets, but after a little bit Jack heard something in a nearby building. He stopped Jane as she looked at the Bar "Somebody is in there" she gripped her bat as they snuck over to it

Jane opened it and was shocked when a weird looking zombie was there, it was bloated and looked like an about to explode tick, she went up to it as it seemed like it was gonna regurgeitate as she noticed this she duck for cover as it tried to puke on her, "Shit!" she shouted then Jack shot this thing and when he did, it exploded and some guts and shit got on him. Jane got up and she heard a distinctive scream she readied her bat as she heard pounding on the back door, "Here they come" Jack said as they busted through the front door and he shot the 2 that came in as more slowly came from the alleyway, Jane smashed 3 heads before they started pieiling up and Jack took a pool cue and whacked one that came in through the front. After a minute of killing them they stopped coming and they relaxed and lowered there weapons and barricaded the broken front door with tables and chairs, as for the back a metal door from the freezer was unhinged and put it for the back, making it a safe room, as this happened it took about 20 minutes and they relaxed and sat at the Bar until Jack got behind the bar and grabbed two shot glasses "What do you want?" Jane smiled and said "ill take Jack Daniels" as he grabbed the glass and filled both of them up with it and grabbed his shot glass "should we be drinking?" Jane said before grabbing hers "We should, the toolbox in the back was left there so we used the freezer door and put it as the back and for the front" he said looking at it "nothings getting through that without any firepower" he said before he took the shot "alright Jack, but when you hit on me dont expect any love shit" she said as she took her shot

 **19 minutes later...**

The two were still drinking and having a good time as things arose, Jane came back from the bathroom and then Jack started "theres my Number 1 prize" Jane couldnt help but laugh and she went up to sit and Jack tried again "This maybe the end of the world but the beggining to us"

 **More shitty pick up lines later...**

Jane was in tears, from laughter of course but Jack has already started and it was pretty funny trying to see Jack flirt but classic Jack. But Inside Jane she did kinda feel somethin, whether it was freindship or love she just ignored it and started setting up pool letting out a few laughs here and there but as they played they heard some gunfire but it was probaly just people trying, it was only like 3 days in before people started bitching and then moving and the packing but she was kinda wanting to see others, survivors to work together with, Jack, well was drunk so she couldnt tell if he was serious but she decided to go upstairs, it seemed like there was a second part so when she went upstairs she saw 4 doors, 2 on each side and she opened the first. It was like a typical apartment setting but it was ready for anyone to live in.

She closed that door and went to the second, there was only one person but it was dead, bullet wound to the head, she just closed the door it was just a closet anyways, then the 3rs same as the 1st and so was the 4th. Welp she knew where she was sleeping tonight but since the windows werent boarded up she looked out one, a dozen or so infected were wandering around, they werent intrested in the things going on in the Bar. Some of them had blood on there faces but one stuck out to her, its leg was stuck under a car, the zombie was wearing a suit and its hands were scrapped but it tried to move once or twice before she decicded to check it out.

Jack was passed out and the back door was metal so she grabbed the metal Bat and walked into the alleyway, she went to the left and saw the dozen infected and she killed them, nothing too hard since they were apart so she went over to it, of course it tried to get her but she smashed its head in and she opened the car door and saw a box in the back, so she opened the back door and she took it.

Jane came back inside after looting the car and opened the box, it had a Knife, papers, and a photo. Jane looked at the photo and it was a picture of a bearded man, on the back it said, _target #002_. She took the knife and put it on the bar as she went over to Jack who was on the floor, she picked him up and put his arm around her and walked him to the first room upstairs and laid him on the couch, she went back downstairs to make sure everything was ok and made sure it was secured. Since she went upstairs she decided to check on Jack who was sitting up and laying on one side of the leather couch, she sat next to him and said "You done?" he groaned and said, "Jane, i love you, when you walked into the Gym first time it was love at first sight" Jane's jaw dropped a little and then spoke "well Jack it wasnt the same for me but" she sighed and Jack looked away "I knew this woul..." "No, no no Jack look" he looked back. "Jack if you wanna give this a chance then look at me in the eyes and tell me" He looked at her and repeated what he said the first time as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, Jane did the same and before they both knew it, they kissed. Jane didnt know what it was but they kept at it for at least a minutes before things got more intense as Jack started to undress himself and Jane and you can tell what happened from there

 **LIttle kids gonna read this so...**


	3. Chapter 3

The Horde

Jane was the first to wake up and as she tried to move off of Jack she looked for her Bra and at least a shirt to cover herself up with.

 **By the way this will probaly be a long chapter and there may be more further in depth things related to the new charcters and old ones**

Jane finally found her bra and put on a shirt and found some milk that expires in 4 days so she made herself a cup and looked around in her room with Jack. When she was done she set her cup down and shook Jack till he moaned "Ugh stooop" he said in a raspy voice "Get up Jack, we need to work" she said in a calm voice and looked outside, nothing new. Some more infected and still a weak front

Jane decided she was gonna find something better to cover the front with instead of wooden chairs and tables, which withstand little but maybe more metal doors? Na, maybe a car blocking the front entrance sideways would help incase someone tried to break in. So she decicded she'd look for a car, she thought about maybe the one in the street? That can provide protection incase a horde where to come just in case there on the other side of the barricaded doors.

Jack soon came down and wrapped his arms around Jane as she was leaning against a pole "Mornin babe" Jack said as they kissed. "Man last night was fun" as he smiled, he needed to shave honestly, he was in a tank top and some pajama pants he found, Jane looked down at his pants and said "Guess there on the house" she laughed a little and put her head against his chest facing out to the pool tables.

 **36 minutes later...**

Jane and Jack were laying on the couch and using a TV that apperently worked on the city's back up wind powered generator. Jane thought when she renembered learning this she thought 'Hopefully shit dosent fly south down there' she noticed Jack was asleep so she grabbed some jeans and a hoodie plus her gun and went off to find supplies.

Jane first went across a few streets into alleyways where she knocked a few heads with her Bat she can never get rid of, she was crossing a street when she heard a maniacs laugh, it sounded close, she went into the backdoor of a bakery shop and locked the door, she looked behind her and there was a Shotgun, fully auto with a strap so she can sling it on her back, which she did. The laugh came back except closer to the door, she could hear little footsteps and they paused right outside the door. Jane held her breath and after 10 seconds she heard the footsteps go away, she let out breath and stood up, but while she did a pack of sugar fell on her head, "Fuck!" as it hit her head hard and some of it got in her hair and some on her neck. She quickly fell back down and then she heard the laugh and pounding on the door, she tensed up and prepared her gun. Before a hole appered it let out another laugh and it stopped, she peeked out and a piece of metal went through its head, she breathed out and went through the bakery shop, nothing but nasty looking food and no supplies to her, she unlocked the back door and continued on

 **6 minutes later...**

She went into a Church near the park, she needed to say a prayer "Lord, please guide me and protect me through these hard times, forgive me for this since this is my first time, Ahmen" she stood back up and went through a door and started to hear a faint cry through the door to her right, she thought someone was alive so she put her gun back in her holster, she still had the sugar bits on her neck and on her hair, she tried to get it off with out making noise but she gave up when some hair fell off from her ponytail she did before the prayer, and she was surprised when she opened the door and some light peered through the window and a girl with hardly any clothes was crying, Jane didnt notice her long ass claws and the infected skin. Jane slowly approched her and about 5 feet away the crying stopped and the infected girl (We all know its a witch shut the fuck up Love and Horror) looked right at Jane and when she did Jane jumped as the witch slowly stood up and walked over to Jane, she was backing up till she hit the bathroom wall and the claws came to her neck and the witch got the sugar from her neck, she slowly extendes her tongue outta her mouth and licked the sugar off her claw and then reached for the one on her hair, Jane's eyes were wide as she got it without any hair going out and then the witch slowly stepped closer to Jane and she closed her eyes and slid down the wall and waited for her death but instead the witch hugged her, HUGGED HER. Jane was breathing pretty fast and her heartbeat was going _Tap tap tap tap'_ really fast ( Dont bitch about that just use your imagination) and the wicth then got on Jane's side and looked at her and then Jane looked up to see the witches eyes glow less red then before and then what some peoples Bucket list is wanted as the wicth closed her eyes and almost tried to kiss Jane, the wicth instead licked Jane's neck for any sugar resdew. Jane shivered since the witches Tongue was cold, the witch then slowly went up until she stopped at her chin, then she kissed Jane. (Before you all think 'whoever the fuck this is' x witch, no)

 **The split second the kiss happened...**

Jane quickly grabbed her gun and shot the witch in the head, The witch didnt die instantly as her lips became unpuckered and fell back to the floor, Jane literally stood up and almost threw up, The witch slowly stood up and slashed Jane's back and she fell down lifeless, on the other hand Jane fell to the ground face first, the cuts werent as bad but they bled a little, it took every ounce of pain to hold back a scream. Jane soon almost passed out and she covered her ears since they were ringing so loud, her head was clear enough to realize to cover the wounds so she tried to sit up but with the burns of the wounds she ended up passing out

 **1 hour and 2 minutes later, honestly am i exhausting this?...**

Jane woke up in a lit church room on a bed and her wounds her covered up in bandages, she only had her sports bra on, she tried to get up and ended up almost falling over as a woman came in the room she was at least 5'8" and she had blonde hair and it was short, she had black suit pants and a white t-shirt and dress shoes. "Stop" the woman called out then walked over to her and sat down in a chair, "what were you doing in the bathroom?" she asked and Jane was a little shocked but faintly said "I heard crying" then she coughed a bit and some blood came out, "when I came in your wounds were bad so i pacthed you up, your hoodie is still in the other room" She said as she held out her hand "Megan" she said her name then Jane shook her hand, "Jane, thanks for helping" she said faintly again and then she went out of the room, Jane laid back down and she tried standing up, she was succesful but she had to hold herself up, she was still wearing her jeans and she walked to the door and opened it up, and walked past the door frame before a man came from the Bathroom, the man had brown hair that was sticking out in the front, he had a green shirt and he was 5'10" and he had dark blue jeans and he said, "Stop" in a somewhat deep voice He walked over and put Jane's left arm around his shoulder he led her to a chair and sat her down in it, "those wounds are kinda serious, your lucky Megan was there" he said, "but anyways im Griffin" he sat down next to Jane and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table, and smoked one

Megan came through the door 9 second later and sighed "Dammit Griffin" as she walked over and took the cigarettes and the one he was smoking and threw them in the trash, "What the fuck Megan?" he said as Megan slapped him and turned around and said "Griffin your the only family i have, i dont want you to die at 28 from smoking" she said as Griffin crossed his arms and then said "You didnt tell dad that did ya?" then Megan cried while Griffin left the room and Jane tried getting up to help Megan, Jane held Megan while she cried and the room started to darken as it started to rain.

 **Sorry its been bloody ages since the last update and shits been south, all i have to say, ive been busy and finals will be coming so i will be trying soon in trying on more variation of stories instead of Left 4 dead so, stay tuned**

 **also shoutkyt to my new** **story follower**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Road Ahead**

With Megan's tears on Jane's shoulder and it about to rain Jane needed to get back to the Bar to see Jack again but since she was hurt she couldnt go out, she knew this but she wanted to see his face again, she had a worried look on her face when Megan stopped crying and looked up "Are you ok?" as Megan said still teary eyes and Jane started to open her mouth but Griffin came back. "Damn you finally stopped crying?" Griffin said, Megan started to get mad, Griffin was the asshole brother. But Jane turned around to look at Griffin and whatever it was he had a look that she already started to hate. But she grabbed her hoodie and put it on kind of sore but it be a pain in the ass later

When she went outside to cool down Griffin followed, and started to say "I know you have a camp or hideout somewhere, show me where it is" And Jane nodded her head no because he had that funny feeling he'd take it over himself. So she said "no" and before she could go back inside Griffin grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall "You will show me where it is." As Jane was struggiling to breathe she tried a kick in the nuts but was thrown down starting to cough trying to get air. "Dumb whore" Griffin said as he went back inside, he was truly an asshole, eventually Jane started to here footsteps, so she tried getting up and getting inside, locked. "Asshole" she mumered to herself as they came closer and she tried to find a weapon, no luck, and before she knew it 3 zombies came around the corner, noticing her, they charged. Jane punched one hard causing to fall down, not die. She tried to duck but failed and as she thought she'd die the one that came close to biting her got shot through the head. When she sprang up, kicked the other one down another gunshot rang out killing the one down and she looked up to see a figure from the alleyway with a dessert eagle. She walked over having her hands, surrendering and the figure said, "Sweethart, you dont have to do that" he said as he revealed to be a man in a white suit, rings on his fingers, and his hair combed back. She introuduced herself as the figure introduced himself, Nick.

They walked back through the alleyway and they talked. "So Jane, what was your plan?" Nick asked and Jane started to say but heard growling coming from a nearby building and held out his arm. "Stay low" Nick whispered and slowly crept over to a car parked inside a garage and grabbed something from it

Jane crept over to and found out Nick was hotwiring it and she kept wacth, noticing a Crowbar near a workbench and grabbed it as Nick rose and whispered "Get in"

Jane got in and they started it and drove off, as they reached out of the city, she just thought of Jack and shook Nick, "We need to turn back!" "Why?" Nick replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt, Nick pulled over and said "Tell me first"

"I had a boyfriend still alive i cant just leave him!" Jane said before she opened the door and grabbed the crowbar

"You cant go on foot, you'll either die of starvation or die by them" Nick said and made Jane stop, "Look we go to Where CEDA is evacuating people" Nick said and Jane came back and got back in

"But promise me we can go back for him" Jane said. "Promise" Nick replied and they drove off

 **1 hour later...**

Jane woke up to Nick tapping her and she slowly opened her eyes and saw 3 people in trouble, they seemed pretty well armed so they waited a bit before Nick decided to grab the gun

While Jane was observing she heard a scream from one of them, she saw the infected surrond that person and then a loud yell broke out sending Jane and Nick to freeze

It was a big, muscular, zombie who hit a car and it went across the street. Jane got ready but one of the fighters jumped off trying to land on the balcony but landed too far on the railing and fell down to the street, starting to bleed.

"We gotta help them!" Jane shouted

as she reached for the pistol on the dashboard and Nick reached over to stop her, "See there RV behind the building?" Nick pointed to it and Jane instantly replied "We going to Steal it?" She never woulda done it so Nick threatend "You wanna go back into the town or die and get eaten? When you fell asleep i saw the bandages, you'll die with then" as Nick grabbed the crowbar in the back he opened the door and Jane opened her and exited with Nick and crept over to the RV, the building they were basically hugging was right next to the door.

Jane peeked over and saw a metal door push open and a hooded figure came out with a AK-47. He saw Jane and opened fire, Jane ducked behind the wall and when the hooded dude came around the corner Jane shot him in the head

"Ill take this" Nick said as he took the AK from the dead mans hands and the keys in his pocket, unlocked the door and went to the drivers seat. Jane hesitated but when the engine roared to life she rushed in and slammed the door behind her and then they drove off farther from the town, closer to the Evac.

 **10 minutes later**

As Jane tried to look at the dessert eagle Nick had she noticed there was some red near the trigger, she knew it couldnt be... whatever the zombie blood it is she looked up and saw Nick stopping the RV next to an abandoned house. "Cupcake im gonna look in here, i havent seen a zombie near the countryside so Im gonna look." As he reached for the dessert eagle she suddenlt grabbed it back, "Whats the blood near the trigger?" Nick sighed and said, "I had to put someone down since they were bit and about to turn." He looked down and wiped a tear from his eye "Happy now..." "Jane, its Jane and im sorry bout your lost" she interupted him thinking he forgot but he just grabbed it and exited and looked inside the house. She decied to look around for anything in the RV and found a gun manuel and a picture of a man and his wife. 'Maybe it was the People on the roof' she thoughts and Nick came back in with a m14 gun strap around his body and some canned food. "Found this and the poor bastards in there forgot there food." Jane started to think it was wrong robbing the dead but after what she seen, the world may never come back from this.

 **1 week later...**

Its been a week since they been driving and scavenging, Nick was in the back asleep and Jane was driving, they needed to take a detour since there was a big horde near the highway and they were surrounding a ceda truck but they assumed the worst, as they drove for a while Jane stopped near a motel.

She needed to strech her legs so she leaned the AK they had awhile and she leaned it against the RV and streched. Then she grabbed the AK and sat down and started to eat a can of green beans when she heard a gunshot

Jane instantly sprang up and grabbed the AK and looked out the window, it was a shotgun blast from some figure over near the back, she couldnt make out much but there was a zombie there, its been a week or two, she forgot. But if its passed that long and that person was alive, then she needed to help. So she grabbed the AK and ran over to the person and a shot was fired near her directon, she yelled out "Im a freindly!" and then she heard silence, then a loud ass cough "Hurry the hordes coming!" She shouted but before she could stand up the tongue got around her and she had a mere second before she was dragged.

She heard the person shoot the smoker and he ran over to help "Take it easy, its dark outside so you should wait" as he unwrangled her Jane could see he was tall, had dark skin, and he had a stubble and she stood up, "C'mon this way" as they walked over to the RV and went in.

"Coach, thats what people call me" the man said and she replied "Jane, thanks for that" she smiled and went to wake up Nick, "Thats a nice name." Coach said

"Hey Nick, wake up" as Jane shook him and he groaned, Nick rubbed his eyes and said "It hasnt been an hour has it?" "No, i found a freindly." Nick then rose and looked and then said "Can we trust you?" then Coach said "Yes."

As they all talked figuring out the next plan of action, Nick and Jane was still set on going but then Coach spoke out "My group, we were heading there when a horde of zombies came, CEDA saved us but since my leg injury they thought they couldnt keep us so they kicked us out, After that we decided to head up North again. But then that Tank seperated us, ive been on my own for a few days now and its nice to come across you folks."

Jane kinda lost hope, but she still wanted to get back to Jack. "Coach, where were you all seperated at?" Nick suddenly asked. Jane knew Nick had some intention but she would ask later, "Near New Orleans" he said.

"Looks like we know where were going" Nick said as he walked over to the driver seat and Jane tried to stop him, "Nick, if you wanna go rescuing his group, its gonna be a b-" Nick pushed Jane down as she landed with a "oof-" on her side "Mister we could be putting our lifes at risk, i wouldnt like to admit it but there either somewhere else or dead." Coach said as he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "If you want people we go to more fortified places like a bunker or some shit."

"Fine, you win" Nick said and then got up to get a gun. "We fortify this place"


End file.
